


The Night We Met

by Tyranasaurus_lex



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Witch!Garrett, vampire!Andrew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 07:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyranasaurus_lex/pseuds/Tyranasaurus_lex
Summary: Whilst out at a party with his girlfriend Gabbie, Andrew meets a Witch who will change his life forever. The only problem is Andrew is a Vampire and Vampires have been at war with the Witches for centuries…





	The Night We Met

Of all the things Andrew wanted to be doing on Saturday night being sprayed with beer by Scotty and Zane, two raucous members of the Ghoul Squad, was not one of them. 

“PAAAAARRRTYYYY!!!” Zane screamed; flinging even more beer around despite everyone around him telling him to calm down.

Andrew gave him a tight-lipped smile before retreating into a dark corner on the other side of the room. Being a vampire it was easy to blend into the shadows which was exactly what Andrew was doing as he watched the other guests getting progressively more intoxicated. Vampires couldn’t get drunk so there was no point in drinking but Andrew had taken to holding a red party cup full of water just to have something to do. The party was in full swing now and he watched from the safety of his corner as the Ghoul Squad drunkenly attempted to do a keg stand. He had only been here for five minutes and Andrew already wanted to leave; social gatherings of this size and nature weren’t really his thing. However his girlfriend Gabbie had insisted they make an appearance at her friend's party and Andrew was just relieved she hadn’t expected dinner because not having a proper job, or any motivation to get one, wasn’t exactly great for his finances. The Ghoul Squad were on the move now and were attempting to drag their fellow party-goers into playing a coma-inducing drinking game. Being made a public spectacle of was the last thing on earth Andrew wanted and he blended even further into the shadows as the squad stumbled past him. Thankfully less than ten minutes later Gabbie was pushing her way back towards him; flashing her fangs when a sulky looking werecat accidentally stepped on her foot. 

“Here,” she said as she shoved a shot glass full of chilled blood into his hand and dragged him out of the shadows and onto a nearby couch, “They were all out of O neg so you’ll have to make do with A positive. This is fun right?!”

Andrew took the glass from her and nodded glumly as the party got more and more packed with people. Sensing his lack of enthusiasm Gabbie scowled at him before pulling her phone out of her bag and started going live on Instagram. 

“Hey guys!” she shouted over the throb of the music, “So I’m at this party tonight…”

Gabbie was a social media influencer with millions of followers on FangTube and Andrew had found himself more than a little intimidated by her when they’d first met. She was bold and confident, basically everything that Andrew wasn’t, and he didn’t even think twice when she suggested they go out on a date. That was three months ago and their relationship wasn’t exactly the stuff romance novels are made but Andrew was terrified of being alone in such a big city.

“Hey, is this seat taken?” asked a purple-haired fae girl who had fluttered towards them from the kitchen; her translucent wings sparkling underneath the bright lights.

“Uhhhhhh,” was all Andrew could manage to say as he dissolved into a socially awkward mess and his face turned as red as the paper party cup he still had clenched in his grip, “I…”

“Take it,” Gabbie told the girl before shooting an annoyed look at Andrew, “We’re not using it.”

After the girl flew off Andrew busied himself with his drink to avoid looking at the irritated expression on his girlfriends face; Andrew’s inability to talk to other people was one of Gabbies biggest annoyances. It wasn’t that Andrew was rude or didn’t want to meet new people but despite both being vampires, he and Gabbie had had very different upbringings. Andrew had grown up in a relatively small nest; just his mom, his aunt and then his step-dad and step-sister had come along a few years later. Together they’d lived in a small, well respected vampire community just outside of Chicago and Andrew had never even spoken to anyone that wasn’t a vampire before he’d moved to L.A. Even the college he’d gone to was exclusively for vampires, aside from the janitor who was a werewolf that he’d always been too scared to speak too. Despite his rather sheltered upbringing Andrew had always felt something was missing from his life and when his best friend Ricky had decided to move to LA, he’d jumped at the chance to go with him.

For the first couple of months he’d crashed on Ricky’s couch and tried to get used to the fact that he had a centaur couple living in the apartment upstairs, three sets of werewolf twins across the hall from him and that a cave troll lived in the basement. Everything had felt very scary which seemed ridiculous coming from a vampire but Andrew wasn’t used to this at all. Discovering that his landlady was a completely ordinary human woman called Jean who liked to bake cookies on Sunday’s had almost tipped him over the edge. Even getting himself a girlfriend, a vampire one of course, hadn’t helped much and Andrew found himself becoming increasingly unmotivated and miserable. Moving to L.A had been easy, it was actually living here that was the hard part. 

“Do I look sexy?” Gabbie asked him abruptly; pushing her chest out so her boobs were on very prominent display, “I look good tonight don’t I?”

“Errr…” Andrew stuttered and Gabbie heaved a heavy sigh before slumping back into the couch and folded her arms across her chest.

She was pissed at him now and with good reason; doling out compliments to his girlfriend had never been Andrews strong point. It wasn’t as if Gabbie wasn’t good looking either, she was gorgeous, but whenever she pressed him like this it made Andrews insides squirm and the nagging thought that their relationship was just one giant mistake came bubbling to the surface. The sex, when they had it, wasn’t that great either and Andrew found himself making excuses more often than not. Gabbie was picking at her nails now and ignoring him so Andrew tried one last ditch attempt to make her happy; he owed her that at least. 

“You look-” he started but Gabbie let out a loud gasp midway through his sentence and before he could say anything else the pulsing throb of pure magik smashed its way into his skull. Almost blinded, Andrew raised his hand to his eyes to try and shield them from the blast of pure golden light that had enveloped him. Suddenly it felt like his body wasn’t his own anymore and something was happening… something hurt deep inside his chest. All his sense felt like they were being attacked at once and he struggled for breath and the sensual scent of musk, tobacco, warm burning fires and a hint of something strawberry flavoured hit his nose and Andrew almost toppled off his seat. 

“Andrew,” Gabbie whispered as her eyes lit up with excitement, “There’s a witch in here.”

Andrew entire body stiffened and with his head still pounding, he looked out into the crowd just as a very tall guy quite literally appeared out of thin air on the other side of the room. An even taller man came over to greet him and Andrew recognised him as one to the tree nymphs that helped out with Ricky’s band sometimes. Why didn’t Ricky tell him there was a witch roaming around the streets of L.A?! The air was still thick with a cloak of magik but it didn’t seem to bother Gabbie and she stood up to get a better look at the new arrival. 

“I didn’t think there were any witches left in California let alone L.A,” she murmured and the panic in Andrew's chest began to swell.

Witches were the enemy; the only creatures that vampires had willingly climbed out of their coffins to fight and Andrew had grown up listening to the legend. Centuries ago, long before man walked the earth, a war had raged between the vampires and the witches. Nobody was sure how it started although Andrews aunt had told him it was because a vampire and a witch had fallen in love and doomed their families to an eternal lifetime of fighting. The War of Light lasted a millennia until each side had decided that too much blood had been shed, too many lives lost and so they had entered into an uneasy alliance which had remained in place right up until present day. There were rules though which was the very reason why witches and vampires being in the same place at the same time was such an unexpected occurrence. None of his school teachers would have ever admitted it but Andrew had read the history books and the real-life accounts of the great vampires of fought in the great war; the witches would have and should have obliterated them. There didn’t seem to be an explanation why they hadn’t and instead, they spent years trying to forge for peace until Nyg, the great vampire warrior, had finally relented and met with Betelgeuse the Sorcerer Supreme and signed the peace treaty.

“If you ever cross paths with a witch you run in the opposite direction,” his mother had told him once when he was very small with her voice full of fear, “Promise me Andrew; I don’t want you anywhere near one of them.”

Magik wafted through the air and Andrew began to panic as his mother's words came flooding back to him; he had to get out of here. A group of older vampires Andrew had noticed when he first arrived at the party had already set down their drinks and were sliding silently out the door. Grabbing Gabbie by the hand he attempted to pull her along after them but his girlfriend suddenly became unmovable. 

“Gabbie come on,” he said as he tried to pull her up again, “We need to leave now!”

It was like trying to drag a sack full of bricks and despite his best effort's Andrew was unable to make Gabbie get up from her seat. Vampires didn’t sweat but a pinkish sheen had appeared on Andrew's forehead as he exerted all his energy in his efforts to shift his stubborn girlfriend.

“I’m gonna go say hi,” Gabbie told him primly once Andrew had stopped trying to drag her across the room; jutting out her chin and almost daring him to stop her, “Maybe he’s a friendly witch.”

“Gabbie don’t,” Andrew said warningly even though he knew there was no way he could stop her when she got like this, “You’ve got no idea how dangerous that guy could be!”

“I’m just gonna say hi,” she said, “What’s the worst that could happen?”

She turned to leave but Andrew grabbed her by the arm and Gabbie let out a low hiss; her eyes narrowing down to slits and she bared her fangs. People were starting to notice them now, the purple-haired girl from earlier was eyeing them with interest, and Andrew hastily let go of Gabbie’s arm. The cloying smell of magik hit him again causing Andrew’s head began to spin and his skin to itch. What if some sort of spell was being cast over them?! 

“Gabbie please,” Andrew begged as the lights began to flicker and dance around him, “Please can we just go? We can slip out before anyone sees us.”

The witch that had arrived at the party didn’t seem to have noticed them though and was still standing way across the room with his back to them and Andrew was struck by how tall he was. Not that height mattered when you had an arsenal of ancient magic spells at your disposal and could render vampires to dust in a matter of seconds. A gaggle of mermaids were eying the newcomer with interest until their friend, a merman built like a brick house and wearing a pair of gold speedos, nudged them and mouthed the word “Gay”. Andrew's stomach did another uncomfortable flip which had nothing to do with the sudden appearance of his kinds most dangerous adversary. Whilst the vampires had increased in numbers the witches were reliant on passing down their magic through family and if the stories were to be believed an actual fully blown witch was pretty rare now. Andrew wasn’t about to hang around and find out just exactly how powerful this guy was and he grabbed at Gabbie again in an attempt to pull her towards the door.

“Stop being so boring!” she snarled and she easily pulled herself free from her boyfriend's vicelike grip, “Jesus Andrew why can’t you just let me have some fun for once?!”

They were about to have a whole other argument, one that had nothing to do with witches, but Andrew was adamant Gabbie realised the danger that she was about to step into.

“He could kill you!” he hissed back at her and his fangs glinted in the light, “How do you know he won’t take one look at you, realise what you are and turn your body to ashes?!”

“I don’t” Gabbie told him and at that moment Andrew hated her for being so blasé about the precarious situation they’d found themselves in, “But it’ll be fun to find out.”

And with that she pushed her way into the densely packed crowd and over towards the witch who was talking animatedly to his friends. Anxiety pulsed through Andrews veins the closer Gabbie got and he found himself holding his breath even though he had no use for air when she finally tapped the witch on the shoulder. Nobody from his nest had ever met a witch but his school principle had claimed he had back in the 80’s and had terrified Andrew with tales of witches vaporising vampires on sight or dragging entire families from their nests and setting them on fire. Gabbie didn’t seem to be on fire though, not even remotely singed, and then witch threw back his head and let out a laugh that sounded like beautiful symphony of bells. The noise almost struck him dumb and something warm was beginning to spread through Andrew’s chest that didn’t feel at all like the fear and terror he’d previously been experiencing. Suddenly he found himself craning his head to get a better look but the witch annoyingly still had his back turned to him. 

“He’s the enemy,” Andrew reminded himself sternly only for his knees to go a little wobbly when the witch burst out into another peal of laughter, “Fuuuck.”

All too quickly Gabbie was heading back towards them and Andrew felt the pint of blood he’d snacked on earlier cause his cheeks to flush; the guy that was following her was beautiful. It wasn’t just that he was attractive it was like the guys whole entire being was made up of the most beautiful, purest rays of soft golden light. Warmth enveloped him and the soft, sweet scent of strawberries hit his nose again causing Andrew to breath in deeply. His head wasn’t spinning anymore and whatever fear he’d felt before left his body entirely as the witch came to a stop in front of him. Gabbie was saying something but Andrew wasn’t paying attention to her; he was drinking in the witches light blue eyes, his mop of dark blonde hair and the adorable pair of round glasses he had on. The witch laughed again, high and loud, and Andrew’s stomach dropped all the way to his knees. 

“Hi!” the witch said as he stuck out his hand excitedly, “I’m Garrett. Garrett Watts.”

Andrew looked down at the hand offered to him, fascinated by the warm golden glow Garrett’s skin was giving off, and his own hand was reaching out before he even had time to think. Their fingers had barely brushed together before Andrew felt something pulse through him and somehow he knew that Garrett felt it too.

“Andrew,” he replied and as their hands clasped together he felt his soul, the thing that vampires aren’t supposed to have, crackle into life, “Andrew Siwicki.”


End file.
